1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid containing vessel, a liquid containing body, a substrate support member, and a unit.
2. Related Art
A liquid containing vessel (an ink cartridge) is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-140011 (PTL 1) which is mounted in a liquid ejecting apparatus (a printer) so as to be able to be attached and detached and which contains a liquid containing body (an ink pack) inside a casing section. In the liquid containing vessel in PTL 1, a substrate is provided which is connected with the liquid ejecting apparatus so that access is possible. Information relating to a liquid which is contained in the liquid containing body is stored on the substrate.